


Honeywash

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruse and Taki take a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeywash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalism/gifts).



> Happy Birthday gr! May it be filled with as much happiness as you can handle.
> 
> Thank You to Rahenna for helping me create/beta this.

I used to hate when light was dim or too bright because that’s what I’d end up focusing on when I was trying not to be there in the same place as my body. Sometimes being alone in the dark was best because I didn’t have to look at any of the marks, or any part of my body for that matter, nothing was glaring in the dark, it was comforting sometimes. Except when I felt weighted with dread and very, very alone. It’s not exactly a choice when your only other “option” is worse.

 

Waking up in Yukihiko’s arms is the best though, it helps me fall asleep to be beside him.  He is so gentle and he tried so hard to be patient. He never did anything without checking that I was okay with it, he kept asking if I was comfortable, if this was what I wanted.   
“ _ Is it alright like this, Shunsuke? _ ” And his eyes would glow with sincerity.

  
He waited, giving me an open invitation to get closer on my own. To accept arms around me or accept tender touches. Yukihiko is gentle in ways I hadn’t felt before, thinks of things that I never would have before I started to heal.

“ _ My honey, I want whatever you want. _ ”

 

He is hesitant when I tell him he can be a bit rougher with me sometimes. He says he never wants anyone to be rough with me again. I say that before him, it wasn’t “rough” I hated, it was the brutality, the pain, the kinds of things my Yukihiko would never do to me. He says he can’t be in the mood for sex if I’m not because all he wants is me. Sometimes, I don’t even know how long it’s been anymore because I still have times I don’t want to be undressed or for anyone to touch me and he’s still so insistent on showing me care and affection at every point. 

 

Even when we are more rough, he insists on “aftercare.” 

_ But who am I to complain when I’ve got it this good? _ I can’t help but think, sprawled out on the bed with the sheet tossed mostly to the side. 

I look up when I hear his windchime of a laugh, deeper, more like wooden chimes than metallic. He’s propped up on one elbow with his chin in his hand, not complaining that I’ve misplaced the sheets even though we’re both naked. 

“Yuki...” I sigh.

He hums an acknowledgement and reaches out to brush the side of the face with his fingers. 

“How do you feel, honey?” he asks. “Any pain or um...I mean you did say you wanted...”

I think about my hips and pelvis and grimace a bit when I shift them. When I look back at him he has a pained apology on his face but I don’t let him say it.

“I’m fine Yuki, a little sore but fine.”

“How does a hot bath sound?” 

Now that is an answer I’ll accept. Especially as I consider the the feeling of what’s seeping now between my legs. 

“Uh yeah, and clean sheets. That sounds good.”

He kisses the bridge of my nose, “I can do that.”

 

I feel too spoiled that he lets me lie there on the bed as he runs the bath, then again, he isn’t the one aching. (Even if it is my fault anyway.) I’m spoiled all over again when he comes back, still wearing nothing, smiling at me like I’m some beautiful sight, sweaty and with his semen dripping from my ass. He’s such a sap. But he’s my sap.

 

“Can I help you clean up?” he asks, standing by my side and offers a hand to help me out of bed as if I’ve never gotten up on my own after bottoming. 

“I got it,” I say, “it’ll only take a minute, go ahead and get in.”

 

It takes a little longer than planned and with the tub facing away from the toilet it’s not like he has a show.

“Ugh,” I mutter.

“Shunsuke?” he says, turning his head.

“Just a sec, it’s kinda...ugh...” 

And then I can hear the hurt in his expression. Oops.

“Not you,” I say quickly. “I told you it was fine to come anyway, um, just...sometimes...still...”

There’s the sound of water moving and he’s standing, turned around so that he can look at me. His expression is tender again and though I’ll have to walk around he holds out his arms: “come here,” he says.

 

So I go over and climb in beside him as he sits back down. He pulls me close so that my back is against his chest, his arms are around me, making me feel safe as he dips his head to kiss the side of my neck.

“This okay?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

“Ready to wash up?”

“Uh-huh.”

 

Only one of his arms leaves me as he reaches for one of the bottles to the side, then his other as he lathers the bodywash in his hands. It’s honey scented, maybe even made with honey. It’s called “Honeywash” according to the label.

Shocker.

“Are you sore everywhere?” He asks and starts slating the soap down my back, taking his time and rubbing my shoulders.

“Mostly just hips,” I say, it comes out as a sigh. “Feels good...Yuki.”

“I’d kiss you again if you weren’t covered in soap.”

His words make me grin and I turn around to face him, giving him no warning before I press against him and hold his face to drag him into a kiss. He doesn’t seem to mind if his reciprocation is any hint. 

I can’t help but gasp slightly against him as his hands on my chest surprise me. He brushes my nipples softly, enough that I’m highly aware of the sensation, but I can tell he’s resisting getting me worked up again. He’s so good to me.

 

“Feels good,” I repeat in another sigh. “This honeywash,” I kiss him, his hands run over my skin in more of a caress than a method of cleaning, “makes me feel like I was never dirty.”

His hands stop, drop into the water and then rise, now free of suds to frame my face.

“Shunsuke,” he says, he kisses me quickly. “Honey, you were never dirty.”

 

The sentiment makes me want to stand just so I can fall to me knees and have him hold me. 

Oh god, I’m tearing up? What a crybaby. Sometimes it’s the littlest things that I should just be over by now. But he doesn’t say that, instead he pulls me flush against him. He has one arm around me and one cradling my head like I’m his child instead of lover. 

“Yuki...” I say, and shit, it my voice is breaking.

“Yes? I’m here.”

I love this feeling of his skin against mine. Sometimes I can’t stand to be bare but sometimes all I want is the feeling I wake up to wrapped in post-coital cuddles. His skin against me, his love all mine, his smile, looking at me like I’m his whole world.

 

“Sorry Yuki.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

It’s become our call and response, I don’t even know what I’m sorry for. Maybe for crying right now? I don’t know.

 

“I love you,” I manage, it sounds broken.

“I love you too, what can I do, my honey?”

 

He says it like I could ask him for anything. I wait a minute until I can calm down. I have always needed him. I needed this embrace, this assurance at the times I’d stumble back to my room, bruised, in need of a thorough washing, maybe a good vomit and something to make it all better.

 

“Hold me?” I say, forcing it just above a whisper. “I...I can’t do it again but, like this? Hold me and let me fall asleep like this.”

“Okay, shall we wash the soap off first?” his answer is no different from how he accepts any of my requests, like it wouldn’t be any bother.

“Is it okay?” I whisper, I bet it sounds more like a whimper.

“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?”

“W-well we never sleep naked unless it’s after sex, but I like how you feel.”

 

His laugh surprises me. I move back to look at him.

 

“Honey, my love,” he says “if you just want to for me to hold you like that all you need to do is ask. We don’t need to have sex if you want to feel me.”

Just like that he’s kissing my tears away and cleaning the soap off of us. Before I know it we are in bed again and everything around me is Yukihiko. He turns off the lamp, extinguishing the dim glow and leaving us with the comforting darkness and scent of honey that is us both.


End file.
